Clintstevens Wikia
CHAT WE ARE SPAMMING MingLee CHECK OUT THE CLINT STEVENS WIKIA MingLee AT 1:45 ON CLINT'S TIMER. GET PREPARED Welcome to the Clintstevens Cum Dumpster Wikia MAN BODS Except Hustlie OpieOP WEB JUMP STEVENS, INVENTOR OF THE CLINT SLIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS CHAT WHEN YOU SEE THIS WE'RE SPAMMING ELEGIGGLES AT 1:15 2:00 ON CLINT'S TIMER GET PREPARED Clint Stevens, 15, was involved in a sex scandal in February 2016. He was outed as sending "sappy" messages to fellow user Brizomatic. One such message follows: "I really would d8 you, but internet relationship stuff is pretty dicey. Also I really don't know you super good and living in your parents mansion with you would probably be weird. We could live in a shack with amazing internet i guess. But we might just be destined to be internet baes" WELL KNOWN ADVOCATE OF CUM DUMPSTER SLUT EQUAL RIGHTS Clint Stevens is the only red splitrunner. Famed particularly for tilting in his Ice Cavern splits, Clint can take absolutely any 5 minute green Dampe gift and turn it into a no reset 4 minute red. Clint has also been know to softlock absolutely any PB run, his specialty being softlocking in spirit temple when 2:30 green. FUCK FUCK FUCK His mom is 4' 20", and likes to DAB. Also likes to turn into a bear and lick peoples arseholes. He is 6'7 240 lbs HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOTi HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT Clint loves a girl named Liz also known as Snowdrops_ Aka Drunkdrops_ Aka Cumdrops_ Today, tomorrow, next week, next year... he birthday is everyday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLINT! THIS JUST IN CLINT DOES NOT "EAT THE BOOTY LIKE GROCERIES" i sexualy identify as xenoda, i am a girl mod, but i tell everyone i am a boy, i mean just look at my cute lavender name color and you can see that i am really a woman... all my life ive wanted to mod' clint's chat, and dish out bans to the flashwad3's, cmucky's and Kman's of the chat just to stroke my giant ego, god it would feel so good to ban those plebs... please roleplay and make my dream come true and i'm admin of this page Top Speedrunner NA [http://speedrunwiki.com/Clint_Stevens http://speedrunwiki.com/Clint_Stevens''R OF THE CLINT SLIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS''] CHAT WHEN YOU SEE THIS WE'RE SPAMMING ELEGIGGLES AT 1:15 ON C Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse